


A Bad Bet

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Handcuffs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: At a reunion, Yoshiko bets Hanamaru on a game of darts. Given Yoshiko's luck, she's not bound to succeed.





	A Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, Hanamaru, for being the 4th Aqours Single Center!
> 
> I really wanted Yoshiko to win. I was doing the voting thing every day and I was dead set on seeing her win. I think she has the best voice in Aqours and I thought it'd be fantastic to listen to her having a prominent role outside of a Guilty Kiss song. When I saw the results, I was angry and legit said at first that "Yoshiko got fucked over."
> 
> Then I realized I said that Yoshiko got fucked and I could make a fic out of that.

The moment Mari knew that Kanan worked a bar as a side gig, she rented the place out for a night.

She invited everyone from Aqours, having the whole thing be a “get together” since she couldn’t remember the last time they had a major group meeting. It seemed impossible to do so because everyone was busy with college, and a bit of miracle work and a lucky break on a Friday night let them finally meet up once again. Even Ruby, who didn’t seem like the kind of person who would show up to a place like Kanan’s bar even while knowing that there wasn’t anyone except Aqours members, showed up (which took a bit of convincing on Dia’s behalf).

It was easy to see why Ruby didn’t want to be there: no amount of cleaning could rid the place of the lingering stench of burning cigarettes, and the air almost seemed to be smoky as if a fog machine was forced on inside an employee closet. The bottomless alcohol (courtesy of Mari’s insistence on paying for everyone’s tab) didn’t seem to be that helpful to her, but thankfully she was entertained by the drunken antics of Chika, You, and Riko, waxing about their time as idols in a corner and remembering the good times that they had together.

Like those four, Yoshiko and Hanamaru were catching up. Unlike Ruby, they were catching up with the assistance of alcohol. A few empty glasses were besides them at the countertop, with Yoshiko asking Kanan for another of the night’s special. After Kanan started making her drink, Yoshiko returned her attention to Hanamaru, interested in her collegiate program.

“I didn’t know you needed a degree to be a librarian, Zuramaru!”

“Of course, Yoshiko-chan. It’s not like I’m getting paid to flaunt around on stream, zura…”

“I’m not doing that anymore!”

“And I’m not getting a degree in information sciences, zura…”

Before Yoshiko could retort, Kanan placed a glass down in front of her, filled with whatever black-cauldron scrapings she brewed up. It fizzed incessantly and Yoshiko could swear that she saw Ruby’s eyes watering just from being in the same room as her drink.

“What’s that?” Hanamaru questioned, pointing at her drink.

“It’s the special. I’m not sure what Kanan-san called it, but--”

“It’s a Dark Demon Deluxe,” Kanan interrupted. Hanamaru started giggling while Yoshiko felt a flush of red starting to fill her cheeks. It definitely wasn’t the last few of those she downed making her blush.

“I only ordered it because Mari-san’s putting everything on the house, Zuramaru!”

“Sure you are, zura…” Hanamaru slurred slightly, leaning on the wooden countertop. The five glasses of sake, all empty, besides her were definitely to blame for that.

“Zuramaru...” Yoshiko huffed. She clenched her drink and downed it without any problem; it didn’t matter the thickness or the flavor or whatever was in that drink. It tasted decent and it was very intoxicating; she definitely wasn’t going to be doing the honors of driving anybody home.

“ _ Listen up, everybody! _ ”

Loudly and gratuitously English, Mari spoke, breaking up the commotions of the bar and bringing all attention to herself. Somehow, not even the cocktail dress she wore could do that alone.

“I think we all need to thank Kanan-san for letting us use her place, what do you think?”

Chika and You lead the applause and cheering, which eventually grew into the eight of them cheering Kanan for the hospitality.

“I also think that Kanan is the bess person in the world! Right, Kanan-cha?”

Kanan shiftily nodded, a tad concerned about how much Mari was drinking; the score of shots she had been drinking over the course of the night was starting to show. Mari stayed loud, despite the next question she asked being something which didn’t necessarily relate to anything else at hand.

“We should play darts, Kanan-channn!”

“Are you sure, Mari-chan? You’ve had a lot to drink, and I’m not sure if you should be playing darts right now…”

“Am I sure? I’m certain, Kanan-chan! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Kanan waited a few seconds, almost as if she was questioning if Mari was serious with her request to play darts, but after a decent amount of time had passed and Mari’s smile was unwavering, Kanan let out a sigh and headed towards a door labeled  _ Employees Only _ , getting the necessary equipment for their game.

As if telepathically communicating with Mari via the copious drinking they both had been doing, Yoshiko came up with an idea, one which she invited Hanamaru to implore with a nudge of her side.

“I bet Mari-san will outdo Kanan-san at darts, Zuramaru.”

“Yoshiko-chan, Mari-san’s drunk out of her mind. I don’t understand why you want to bet this!”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! If Mari-san wins, then I get to do whatever I want to you, and if Kanan-san wins, you get to do whatever you want to me. Doesn’t that sound like a  _ great _ deal?”

“Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru sighed. She didn’t understand why Yoshiko was making a bet that seemed like she was deliberately throwing. “Are you sure?”

“Am I sure?” Yoshiko let out a laugh which almost rivalled Mari’s. Hanamaru made a note to cut off Yoshiko’s tab. “I’m absolutely sure! You in on this bet?”

“I guess so…” Hanamaru nervously stuck her hand out for a handshake, and Yoshiko squeezed her hand and flailed it around. She should have cut off Yoshiko’s tab at least an hour ago. At least she knew that this bet was probably going to be in her favor.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko both watched eagerly as Kanan came back from the back area of the bar, with darts and dartboard in hands. They watched as Kanan headed out from behind the bar and placed the board on the wall opposite the bar, with nobody in their vicinity. Even Dia, who was more or less patrolling Ruby and making sure she was alright, took her attention away from her to observe the chaos that was about to begin.

“Mari-san,” she asked concernedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re sober enough to play darts?”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Dia-san!” Mari whined. “Just watch!”

“I will,” Dia remarked, placing Mari’s hand on the back of a bar stool and stepping far enough away so that she knew that she wouldn’t be the one in Mari’s crosshairs. She also scooted Ruby, Riko, You, and Chika to the corner opposite of Mari to prevent any accidents from occurring.

“Yoshiko-chan…” Hanamaru queried. “Are you  _ sure _ about this bet? Dia-san’s moving everyone away so that Mari doesn’t throw a dart in their face.”

“Look, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko giggled before making a window with her pointer and middle fingers and placing it at her eye. “The great Yohane always succeeds, no matter what!”

“Like how the great Yohane succeeded in courting Riri, zura?”

Yoshiko shivered and turned to the peanut gallery. They were readjusted, with Ruby sitting in Chika’s lap and Riko sitting in You’s. You’s lips were pressed against Riko’s cheek, and Chika’s occupied Riko’s other cheek. The last thing Yoshiko wanted to be reminded of was how Riko ended up with Chika and You and not herself. She could have sworn that they had something, especially when they helped raise that dog.

“Riri isn’t a part of this bet, Zuramaru!”

“I’m not saying she is--”

“ _ I’m throwing! _ ”

Mari’s call returned Yoshiko’s and Hanamaru’s attention to the beginning dart game, and out of sheer luck, Mari threw the dart directly at the dartboard and hit the 20. Hanamaru couldn’t believe what she saw, but Yoshiko was besides herself when she saw the cleanliness of Mari’s throw, effectively disproving what Hanamaru was telling her.

“See, Zuramaru?” Yoshiko remarked.

In the case that Yoshiko needed even more proof that she could have been correct with her prediction all along, it was Kanan’s turn to throw a dart, and despite having much more grace and precision with how she threw the dart, she ended up whiffing the dart a bit to the left and scored a 5. Mari was 15 points ahead, and Yoshiko was ecstatic. Kanan was shaking her hand to get the nerves out of her arm. Yoshiko was shaking her arms because of how excited she was that she might have won her bet.

“See? See?”

“I see, Yoshiko-chan. I see.”

Yoshiko was starry-eyed as she watched Mari step up to throw another dart, not caring about how much Mari stumbled around before she centered herself and readied her second dart toss. Unlike Kanan’s throw, there was neither grace nor precision in how she threw the dart, no scrap of technique: she threw the dart like she was drunk. Unlike her previous throw, Mari’s dart failed to hit the 20 on the dartboard.

Mari’s dart didn’t even hit the board.

Yoshiko’s eyes went wide. That certainly had to be a fluke. Hanamaru giggled, knowing that the fluke was the first toss. Either way, it was Kanan’s turn to throw her dart, and her throws kept that grace and precision from before. Kanan was completely unhampered by alcohol, considering that she kept sober so that she could maintain the bar as well, and her second throw ended up right next to Mari’s, in the 20 zone of the board.

“What was that, Yoshiko? You thought Mari was going to win, zura?”

“Just watch, Zuramaru! Mari will win and you know it!”

“If Kanan hits the board, she’ll have the advantage, zura…”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“ _ Bulls-eye! _ ”

Mari was bouncing up and down when Yoshiko and Hanamaru checked back at how the game was going, and Mari did indeed, somehow, landed a dart in the exact middle of the board. “Fifty points to me!”

Yoshiko laughed. “See, Zuramaru! She’s not out of the game yet! She has 70 points and how many does Kanan have?”

“Kanan-san hasn’t even thrown her final dart yet, zura.”

“She doesn’t need to in order for her to wi--”

“Nice throw, Kanan-san! Isn’t that worth 60 points?”

“Mhm,” Kanan replied with a nod. “I’m at 216, you’re at 231!”

“See, Zuramaru?” Yoshiko remarked, “Mari has a higher score than Kanan!”

“I don’t think darts works that way, zura…”

“I’m certain Kanan-san can catch up, so this will definitely be a tight race! Keep your head up high, Zuramaru!”

As the game progressed, Yoshiko soon learned not only that darts was difficult to be consistent at when you’re drunk, but that Kanan was warming up and that her aim was exceptional. Yoshiko and Hanamaru watched as Kanan scored points after points, while Yoshiko was almost begging for Mari to hit the target. No matter what Mari tried, the closest she got to a bulls-eye was hitting the very edge of the board, which remarked from Mari a bitter “oops.” What happened to the previous throws? It didn’t help that Hanamaru was watching with glee, enjoying the fact that Yoshiko was realizing how bad of an idea it was to have stated that Mari would beat out Kanan in a game of darts. She wasn’t certain that Mari sober could beat out Kanan, let alone with her level of intoxication.

“I’m at 76, you’re at 225!”

Simply unbelievable. Even with Kanan saying something about going bust every so often after that, it was almost insulting that Mari was that far away. It was almost baffling to her; what happened to the thrower who was so good before? Only flukes were getting Mari anywhere, and at the rate that things were happening, Kanan could have won just by throwing one-point shots, if those were even possible in the game. Hanamaru’s teases towards her weren’t helping her at all; they just made her even more mad that Mari was practically incapacitated and throwing darts. She wasn’t ready to throw in the towel just yet, but a miracle had to happen in order for Mari to win.

At least, miracles can be performed by fallen angels, right?

Kanan’s turn rolled up again, and she declared that she had 12 points left. Yoshiko’s heart was thumping; she knew that Kanan was able to end the game at whatever moment she wanted to, and that her accuracy was good enough to perform whatever shots she so wanted. Hanamaru’s smug grin cemented this worry in Yoshiko’s head, that she had made a big mistake, but it was her bet and she wasn’t going to chicken out on it. She wouldn’t have heard the end of it if she were to, but she probably wasn’t going to hear the end of how she thought an outlandishly drunk Mari would beat a sober Kanan in a game of darts.

This was especially the case when Kanan threw her dart and nodded. “Well, Mari-san, I checked out. I just scored 12 points with a triple, but in the case that I haven’t won yet,” Kanan remarked and threw a dart, hitting straight in the center of the target.

“I win.”

Before Yoshiko could shield her face with her eyes, she felt Hanamaru’s fingers poking at her side.

“So I can do  _ anything _ I want because I won this bet, zura?” A devious glimmer filled Hanamaru’s eye, mischievously planning for what Yoshiko meant by her bet.

Yoshiko gulped. She was hanged by her own noose and was scared of Hanamaru’s glare. At the very least, she didn’t have to wear some skimpy “little devil” costume for Hanamaru’s amusement, right?

* * *

 

The afterglow of Mari’s event took place in her house. There weren’t enough rooms for everyone to have a place for themselves, but Mari somehow made it work. She put people together in groups: she had Dia and Kanan all to herself, Riko had You, and Chika had Ruby.

And, of course, Yoshiko had Hanamaru.

Rather, Hanamaru had Yoshiko. A few curious questions regarding bedposts and Mari’s endless supply of money led to a discussion about toys, the most prominent of which being the handcuffs that shackled each of Yoshiko’s limbs to a respective bedpost. Even worse, Mari was not one to avoid costumes, and apparently she picked out some tiny black lingerie to compliment a headpiece with a black halo to “fit Yoshiko’s look.” The halo fit fine, and she was glad that she was wearing black underneath her clothes: any other color would have made the halo seem ridiculous.

Yoshiko tugged on the cuffs. “Zuramaru?” She asked, knowing that she was sobering up from the alcohol she had a few hours ago. “Where are you?”

“Don’t you know the meaning of patience, zura?”

“You better not be doing anything stupid, you hear me--”

Hanamaru stepped into Yoshiko’s gaze, which immediately widened at what she was seeing. What Hanamaru lacked in height, she made up for graciously in her curves. A hefty yellow bra, light enough to almost be sheer, struggled under its tiny supports to restrain Hanamaru’s chest. Looking down, Yoshiko immediately saw how her panties were digging into the slight chubbiness that adorned Hanamaru’s lower torso, indenting her softness. In her hands was a small tail with a weird metal knob attached to an ending of it and a small bottle of what appeared to be lotion. As Hanamaru stepped closer, Yoshiko could see the devious glint in her eye as her thumb flicked open the bottle. She could even hear soft giggling over her footsteps and the jangling of the chains which restrained her.

“You were always a fan of being a fallen angel, right, Yohane?”

Usually, Yoshiko could respect a person who called her by that, but how Hanamaru addressed her made her heart quiver. Her heartstrings were tugged like a harp, as if she knew that whatever she did to lead her here was a mistake she’d be making time and time again. If she could close her thighs, she would, not only to protect the stain growing on her panties from Hanamaru’s gaze, but to give herself a bit of friction because the sight of Hanamaru like this alone was too much for her; the chains clanged, denying her the right.

To make matters worse, Hanamaru was already standing between her legs, her fingers softly grazing at the center of Yoshiko’s panties. Yoshiko dug her fingers into her fists and whined.

“I have a reward for a good little demon like you, Yohane…”

Hanamaru’s smirk quivered as she tried not to laugh, and she brought her hand down between Yoshiko’s ass cheeks, nudging whatever fabric there was between those cheeks to the side. Yoshiko shivered, feeling the cold metal knob at the end of whatever was in Hanamaru’s hand grazing her ass cheek, and when Hanamaru’s hands pulled away, Yoshiko saw her pouring whatever was in the bottle onto the knob.

“I got a tail for a little demon, zura…”

_ Tail?  _ As in, it goes  _ in there? _ Yoshiko seized, a desperate attempt to get away from whatever that instrument was in Hanamaru’s hand, but the chains still kept strong--she was going to be receiving this tail whether she liked it or not.

Yoshiko felt Hanamaru’s hand spreading her ass cheeks, and a thumb hooking her panties away from where they were supposed to be. With the other hand, Hanamaru pressed the toy into Yoshiko’s asshole. Yoshiko cried, tightening up and denying the toy any possible entry, but that didn’t stop Hanamaru from continuing to push forward, hell-bent on shoving that toy in there whether she liked it or not.

“I know it feels weird, but you need to relax, Yohane. It makes it more fun, zura.”

Yoshiko couldn’t conceive how having anything literally shoved up her ass was fun, but she heeded Hanamaru’s advice, relaxing and letting the toy slip into her with much less hassle. Yoshiko groaned as she felt her ass opening up to accommodate the toy, tears welling in her eyes from how baffling the sensation felt. She was used to an occasional masturbation, but this was far beyond her understanding; but why did something like this feel so  _ satisfying _ as it slid into her and filled her up as if it was a dildo inside her pussy?

“Z-zu,” Yoshiko panted out, “Zuramaru…”

“Yes?”

“W-w-what am I feeling?”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

She wasn’t willing to admit that being stuffed with a butt plug felt good, but another term definitely worked:  _ interesting. _

“It’s not-- _ oh! _ ”

Hanamaru’s finger prodded at Yoshiko’s pussy through her panties, feeling the heated, damp fabric against her skin. “Then how come you’re so wet?”

Yoshiko stayed silent, refusing to give an answer. Rather, she wanted to regulate her breathing a bit and acclimate to how she felt her heartbeat in her lower torso, throbbing slightly from the sexual pleasure she felt. All of this, and Hanamaru hadn’t even given her pussy much attention.

That changed when Hanamaru yanked Yoshiko’s panties down, giving some excuse of how she didn’t need to be wearing those in the first place. Yoshiko was appalled at how strongly her lower body smelled of sex; Hanamaru, meanwhile, was licking her lips while staring at Yoshiko’s womanhood intently. She was definitely ready to taste her, but before she could give herself that luxury, she pulled out something which Yoshiko immediately recognized as something she loved from her high school days.

A black feather.

“Zuramaru,” Yoshiko asked, concern on her face. “Why do you have a feather with you?”

“A fallen angel isn’t complete without her feather, and I see a better purpose for it right now, zura!”

Yoshiko watched as Hanamaru’s hand slipped between Yoshiko’s legs and her smirk growing ever-bigger by the second. She knew  _ exactly _ what she was going to do with that feather, and she was terrified that she would have a feather like the ones she had in high school desecrated in such a way.

“Zuramaru! Don’t you dare!”

“You said that I can do whatever I want, and this is what I want to do to you…”

Yoshiko started flailing about the moment that she felt the tip of her feather grazing her clitoris, a mixture of ticklishness and sexual pleasure coursing through her body; she felt her entire body contracting as the shocking sensation wracked her spine like it was nothing. One graze turned into many, with Yoshiko flailing about and crying as she let out laughs and moans as her body tried to handle Hanamaru teasing her with a feather. She was growing hotter, not only from the exertion of her flails but she also felt it in her groin; she knew that feather was as good as useless when Hanamaru was finished with it, and that it was going to be coated with a smattering of her juices.

“Feels good, zura?”

As if Yoshiko even heard that comment over her laughing or the ringing in her ears from the buildup of pleasure. She wasn’t even sure if she was screaming for Hanamaru to stop or to keep going. As far as she knew, Hanamaru was asking her for a glass of water. Hanamaru kept going, and even sped up, knowing that the feather wasn’t built to last an onslaught of fallen angel quim and that it would grow to be much less effective than it already was.

Even as Hanamaru’s feather left Yoshiko’s sex alone, it was difficult for her to handle how the feather felt; not only was it tickling every nerve ending it came into contact with, but left a bit of the hot, sticky residue of her sex along with it. Hanamaru made sure that no bit of space was left untouched: the small nooks of the backs of her knees left Yoshiko whimpering, dipping it inside of her navel left her crooning, rubbing it against her underarms and the underside of her bra had her screaming, gasping for air in between her feverish laughter. It didn’t matter that Hanamaru was barely touching her and she wasn’t keeping contact with her body for that long: any bit of contact with that feather made her laugh, and the half-minute or so that Hanamaru spent exploring her body with the feather felt like minutes, if not hours.

“Zuramaru,” Yoshiko panted as she felt the feather finally leaving her body. She was hot; beads of sweat dripped from her brow as she took in heavy breaths, barely paying any mind to how Hanamaru’s fingers were pressed up against her clit as if she was prepared to rub her senseless.

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“Well, you’re getting your feather right… now!” As she finished her sentence, Hanamaru stuck her feather straight into Yoshiko’s bun. Before the power of the feather could course through the entirety of Yoshiko’s body, she felt something else coursing through her, something that was much more powerful than any demonic power she had faced before.

Lust.

Instead of rubbing her clit, Hanamaru pushed herself away from Yoshiko and stood up, letting her see the damages of her own lust. Hanamaru wasn’t exactly the most ambiguous when it came to how aroused she was; her sweat left her bra much more sheer, with Yoshiko able to see her nipples trying to poke out of the bra and the areolae which surrounded each of them. As for her panties, a dark spot had started to accumulate and the undergarment seemed to cling tighter at her crotch than it did at her waist: Hanamaru’s damp and obvious cameltoe was enough for her core to throb at the sight.

Hanamaru freed her breasts from the constraints of her bra, exposing them to Yoshiko’s gaze. No amount of swallowing could leave Yoshiko’s mouth dry looking at how succulent and ripe she looked, but as much as she’d love to stare at Hanamaru’s chest all day, she watched her hands instead, providing not much of a show as she slid them down her sides and slipped her panties off of her. Hanamaru did the bare minimum of maintenance with her pubic hair, the opposite of Yoshiko’s insistence on baldness and giving a stark contrast--as much as she didn’t want to admit it, it looked fantastic on her, and she kept her attention to her bush even as Hanamaru’s hands reached her knees and let go of the garment, letting it fall to the floor alongside her bra.

Now, Hanamaru was ready to dig into Yoshiko. She was as ready as Yoshiko was ready to dig into her, but she was free to move around, unlike Yoshiko. She knelt in between Yoshiko’s parted legs, licked her lips, and let out a small  _ itadakimasu _ .

Yoshiko was used to Hanamaru eating a lot--she had such an appetite ever since the day they met all those years ago in kindergarten, but she didn’t expect Hanamaru to be as skilled as she was. Her tongue gracefully caressed her slit, swirling around her outer lips and making sure to hit her clit with each lap she performed around her sex. Yoshiko shivered, trying to push her hips into Hanamaru’s tongue despite knowing well enough by now that the handcuffs were going to keep her where she was. Hanamaru was unfettered by Yoshiko pushing into her, deciding to speed up her twirling just to mess with her. It was working, leaving Yoshiko to arch herself painfully in desperation that Hanamaru would stop messing with her and she’d actually start licking at the area where she needed her tongue most.

Thankfully for her, Hanamaru was growing bored of her laps and dug into Yoshiko’s pussy, not needing to spread her thanks to the angle the cuffs opened her legs. Hanamaru’s hands unapologetically squeezed at Yoshiko’s thighs, not caring about how she trembled in her palms nor trying to steady her; she gripped solely for leverage, so that she could dig her tongue deeper inside of her folds and leave no spot untouched. Yoshiko’s whines followed, her hips’ motions finally giving her a bit of relief in how her clit dug mercilessly into Hanamaru’s nose. Hanamaru kept going, not caring about how messy her eating was: she was enticed by flavor and the sounds Yoshiko kept giving to her, as free-flowing as the juices trickling out of her entrance.

“You’re so wet, zura…”

Hanamaru was completely right. Yoshiko didn’t think she could stand another minute of Hanamaru feasting on her sex the way she did, and she wasn’t sure about how she hadn’t came yet. She had been a dripping mess since the moment Hanamaru walked in wearing her outfit, and the feeling of her ass being stuffed by toy amplified every sensation that Hanamaru gave her. She was dripping, feeling the heat of her juices flowing down her taint and to her ass, feeling it against the plug and easing her asshole just a bit. In fact, Yoshiko wanted to tell Hanamaru to stop ogling and to keep eating her out, she was that close to letting loose.

Enticed by the sight of leaking juices, Hanamaru lapped at Yoshiko’s entrance and dug her tongue into her pussy, passing through the harsh and fast rhythmic squeezes Yoshiko gave in kind. Alternating between pushing her tongue in and suckling at her entrance, Hanamaru was dead-set on letting Yoshiko cum; her hands pressed downward, trying to make sure that she was able to anchor her so that she could have some control of where Yoshiko was when she came. As her tongue struggled to push in her later attempts to tongue-fuck her, she knew that Yoshiko was bound to explode at any minute. She looked up at her, trying to get a glimpse of her gaze; she wasn’t disappointed when she saw that her gaze was almost lost, strained and glazed dark with lust.

Yoshiko was ready to cum. Her occasional swears amidst her moans had disappeared, and her moans were now squeaks. She wasn’t able to focus that well on Hanamaru, and all she could do was pray that she’d finish her off, to slice through the knot in her lower body her tongue tied as if it were a cherry stem. Her entire lower body was throbbing, from the crest of her clit to her spread anal walls, and every square millimeter of her taint and sex in between. Her gaze was stained with tears until she felt one final nudge of Hanamaru’s nose against her clit, and in that moment, she closed her eyes and pressed her shoulders into the bed, hoping that Hanamaru was as prepared for her orgasm as she was happy to prepare it.

Even with putting a good amount of her weight onto Yoshiko’s hips, Hanamaru was not able to keep her down as she came. Her hips violently pushed up into the air, accompanied by a scream and a spray of her quim which coated her face. Hanamaru opened her mouth, trying her best to act as a target for the uncontrolled stream. Every twitch of her lower body left Yoshiko crying out, not caring that she could have easily woken up anyone in the Ohara estate at that moment. If Dia wanted to walk in on Hanamaru eating her out and cleaning her cunt of juices that was perfectly fine by her. All that mattered was that her time spent waiting for Hanamaru to get her to climax from that moment she sauntered in such skimpy lingerie was over. She knew it was over because she able to think of something outside of how good it felt to cum.

The next thing Yoshiko knew, she was free to move around, her limbs finally relieved of the constraints that haunted her, but she knew that it wasn’t exactly the end of her time spent with Hanamaru. Despite having several centimeters on her, Hanamaru’s size made her overpowering, her ample chest pressed up deliciously against her own. She felt almost small, feeling crushed underneath all of Hanamaru’s plush--if there were any way that she’d want to go, it’d be like this: overpowered by thickness.

“I’m glad you’re awake, Yohane! Do you think you can do me a little favor, zura?”

Yoshiko nodded, still a bit lightheaded from her orgasm.

The last thing that she expected when she nodded was for Hanamaru to sit on her, nor did she expect her from there to crawl forward so that she was pressed up against Hanamaru’s slit. Her nose tickled her bush, overcome by the scents that had collected in those lewd locks. She didn’t need any further explanation for what Hanamaru was asking of her and went to work delving her tongue inside of her.

Hanamaru’s folds felt warm and soft, exactly what she would have expected from someone like her. Her juices immediately coated her tongue with a few quick swipes, eager to give Hanamaru the sensations of what she had felt. Her hands’ newfound freedom let her squeeze Hanamaru’s butt, fingers straining as she squeezed the bubbly flesh as tightly as she could as she licked around, trying to find Hanamaru’s most sensitive spots. Hanamaru was a quieter girl than Yoshiko, not necessarily giving a lot of vocalizations whenever she felt something good coursing through her; when something especially pleasurable wracked her body, however, she’d explode with noise, something that Yoshiko quickly kept in mind as she struggled to find any of Hanamaru’s more sensitive spots with her tongue. 

That was, until Yoshiko lapped at Hanamaru’s entrance.

Yoshiko’s tongue dug into Hanamaru’s vagina. She started whining, grinding her hips into Yoshiko’s face without a care in the world. Her hips shook almost violently, and Yoshiko’s tongue kept slipping out of her whenever her grinding got too intense for her to handle. Yoshiko was able to see from her vantage point that Hanamaru was squeezing her breasts, deliberately grinding her nipples into her palms to feel hotter. Yoshiko’s licks grew faster, almost as if she wanted to reward herself by suckling upon one of her breasts once she let her face be rid to orgasm.

“Yohane! This feels so good! Don’t stop, zura!”

As if Yoshiko was going to stop; Hanamaru’s sweet liquor was far beyond any specials that Kanan’s bar could possibly offer, and she was willing to bet that she could survive off it alone for a week and be successful. Even if her tongue was growing tired because of how much she was licking at her insides, it didn’t matter to her as much as feeling that tension starting to build inside of her, raising that heat which was prominent ever since Hanamaru herself was feasting on Yoshiko’s folds.

It grew as roughly as Yoshiko’s did, and as Yoshiko tongue-fucked her, she felt that it was growing harder to dig deeper inside of Hanamaru, leaving her almost concerned as to how she was going to help her ride out a decent climax. As if by dumb luck, Yoshiko stuck her tongue upward, lapping at her walls, and her tongue rested against something that felt strange. Pressing her tongue into it, Hanamaru was squeezing her tongue relentlessly with her folds and she let out an explosion of breath that sounded as close to a “fuck” as Yoshiko could ever possibly imagine Hanamaru to let out. Just to remember that location, Yoshiko scribbled a bunch of crosses on it, as if she were drawing a mark of buried treasure on the map of Hanamaru’s pussy.

As Yoshiko drew on her g-spot, Hanamaru came. Pushing her hips down and letting out an aching whine, Hanamaru squirted a jet of her fluids directly into Yoshiko’s mouth, accompanying it with a cry or whimper. Jet after jet with each pulse of her folds, Yoshiko’s tongue was pushed out from the pressure, but she didn’t mind as long as she was able to collect all of her juices. She gulped it down like it was nothing; she needed to in order to make sure not a single drop left her mouth, it felt. Hanamaru’s squirting seemed practically endless, and Yoshiko savored her flavor whenever she could.

As Hanamaru’s orgasm died down, so did the pressure of her hips against Yoshiko’s face. In fact, she slowly lowered herself so that she could be in Yoshiko’s embrace. Her gaze was fuzzy from her orgasm, and that it was probably late at night and that they should be getting some sleep.

“Yoshiko-chan?” Hanamaru asked, slowly pulling the feather from out of her hair and the tail from out of Yoshiko’s ass. Yoshiko whined as she felt the toy being tugged out of her, and felt it leave with a small popping sound. Her eyes widened.

“Zuramaru,” Yoshiko asked nervously, “is that supposed to happen with that?”

Hanamaru nodded. “Can you go get the lights for me? I don’t think I can walk right now, zura.”

Yoshiko sighed, leaving Hanamaru’s embrace and getting out of bed. She did as she was told and headed to the room's door, where she turned off the lights. Now that it was dark and more apt for sleeping, Yoshiko wobbled back from the light to the bed, now starting to realize just how intense tonight’s session really was.

She snuggled up with Hanamaru the moment that she was in bed, with Hanamaru resting her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder.

“How much are you willing to bet I’ll fall asleep first, zura?”

“Zuramaru,” Yoshiko replied. “I am willing to bet that you can--”

Before Yoshiko could even set the limits of her bet, Hanamaru had fallen asleep, and she started to see a bit of drool that would fall from the corner of her mouth and onto her breast. Yoshiko shrugged and soon joined her in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K/)


End file.
